The proposed pilot study will empirically test clinical observations of female-to-male transsexuals and heterosexual male transvestites as individuals and as members of couples. Hypothesized relationships between sex-related stigma and certain individual characteristics will be tested by comparing transsexuals' and transvestites' scores on measures of psychological adjustment and sex-role strain with the score of non-stigmatized males on the same measures. Hypotheses about the effect of sex-related stigma on mate selection and the adjustment of intimate relationships will be tested by comparing the scores of transsexuals and transvestites on measures of actual and ideal-self complementarity and marital adjustment with the scores of non-stigmatized males on the same measure. In addition, the women who maintain long-term intimate relationships with female-to-male transsexuals and with heterosexual male transvestites will be compared with the female intimates of non-stigmatized males.